Image sensors are silicon chips that capture and measure an amount of light. A typical CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) image sensor can perform camera functions on-chip.
Active pixel CMOS image sensors may contain a photo-detector element (a photodiode or a photogate) and an active transistor circuitry (an amplifier) integrated within the same substrate. During imaging, on chip timing and control circuits drive row and column electronics in cycles of light integration and readout followed by reset.
CMOS image sensors are typically used in low-and mid-end video cameras, for industrial purposes e.g., in robots and in quality control and for domestic use e.g., in cameras connected to personal computers.
In vivo imaging devices can utilize CMOS image sensors. For example, an in vivo imaging device may capture images of a body lumen and transmit the images to an external receiving system, while being moved along a body lumen.